The Olympian Games
The Olympian Games (also known as TOG) is a tournament which many heroes will be participating. The winner of this tournament will receive a prize from the gods. Judges ExtremeSSJ4 Kakki10 Tsubasafan101﻿ Rules First Challenge: Each character will get assigned a monster by a god. You (users) must make a story (kinda like a one-shot) about your character''s fight with the monster. The gods will assing the place where you'll fight the monster and the monster that you'll be fighting. In order to win you need to describe the battle better than your other opponent. For youe challanges just create a page named: ' Challenges (The Olympian Games). See here for an example.' We will start the next round once everyone has finished their quests.﻿ Tournament Participants: #Luke Vapor (ExtremeSSJ4) #Drake Night (ExtremeSSJ4) #Alex Oberon (Dagostino) #Evan D'Agostino (Dagostino) #Trinity Prentiss (Dagostino) #Charlina Louis Gray (Storm wolf01) #Zarana Gale (Storm wolf01) #Global Zaire Dion (Storm wolf01) #Jewel Vanessa Quie (Storm wolf01) #Josh McLean (Josh-Son of Hyperion) #Gary McKidd (Josh-Son of Hyperion) #Victoria Watts (RoseKayAdams) #Alexandra James (RoseKayAdams) #Shirato Fuuka (Josh-Son of Hyperion) #Adam Sinise (Josh-Son of Hyperion) #Silena Annabeth Jackson (ExtremeSSJ4) #April Wind (ExtremeSSJ4) #Sabre Robson (Luke 12346) #Jean Owens (Dagostino) #Tyler Jones (JJRawesome) #Hunter McReily (JJRawesome) #JJ Ronaldson (JJRawesome) #Riyu Richards (JJRawesome) #Nolan Swift (Darkcloud111) #Megan Snow (Darkcloud111) #Malcolm Archer (Darkcloud111) #Kat Sandmin (Darkcloud111) #Hannah (DragoonFlareJR) #Michael Johnson (Hermione6720) #Kat Murray (Hermione6720) #Annie Kristin Anitho (Samianthaan) Battles: 1st Challenge: ''The judges will read both of the stories of the characters and the one they like the most is the one which will advance to the next round. #Alex vs Josh= Alex #Luke vs Drake= ? #Victoria vs Jewel= ? #Nolan vs JJ= ? #April vs Jean= ? #Evan vs Alexandra= ? #Trinity vs Tyler= ? #Megan vs Hunter= ? #Charlina vs Annie K. A.= ? #Zarana vs Kat M.= ? #Global vs Gary= ? #Shirato vs Silena= ? #Adam vs Kat S.= ? #Malcolm vs Riyu= ? Challenges The Olympian Games Council 'Choosing the Heroes' "I'll decide the challange for the Alex boy" exclaimed Hera. "Fine, we'll take turns choosing and you may not choose your own children" said Zeus to all the members who were in the chamber. In the chamber were Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Demeter, Athena, Hephaustus, Hades, Aeolus, Hecate, Iris, Hestia and Boreas. "I get Zarana" mentioned Hermes "I get the Luke kid" said Ares with an evil smile. "Gary" said Apollo "Josh M" said Boreas "Victoria" mentioned Artemis "Global" said Dionysus "Shirato" mentioned Iris "Alexandra" mentioned lady Demeter "Jean" said Hecate. "Nolan." murmured Poseidon "Tyler" said Aeolus "JJ." menttioned Hades boredly. "I'll get Evan" said Zeus "Hunter is mine" said Apollo "Adam" saud Hephaustus "Drake N" said Hades "Trinity" mentioned Hestia "Charlina" said Dionysus "April" said Hermes "Megan Snow" said Poseidon "Malcolm" said Artemis "I get Kat" said Boreas "Jewel V." said Athena, Demeter and Aphrodite "I called her first" screamed Aphrodite "No! I deserve to get Jewel, she's after al the daughter of my daughter of my daughter's husband" she said the word with much disgust. "Athena will get Jewel." said Zeus very calmly. "But-" "Quiet Aphrodite!" exclaimed Zeus "I get Silena." said Aphrodite, Athena, Poseidon and Ares at the same time. "Only one can get Silena" exclaimed Zeus "Me!" yelled the four of them The other 2 characters will be posted soon ;) 'The Challenges' "The first challenge will be fighting against monster, each of you will pick which monster your heroe will face. Each monster can be chosen twice only" explained Zeus. "You may also choose where they will fight" "Fine I think Alex will get a..." said Hera calmly. "I think he'll face the Nemean Lion in a cave" "Wow you are so dramatic" said Aphrodite. "I know what Zarana will get. She'll be facing Stheno, the gorgon. She'll fight her in a dark forest." mentioned Hermes. "Vapor (Luke) will get Medusa then, he's fight her in a giant mansion with full of traps. " said Ares with his evil smile. "Sabre will face the Chimera on the Arch" "Gary can get Giant Scorpions and fight them in the desert" murmured Apollo. "Josh, will face some of my Venti in an Ice cave" mentioned Boreas. "Victoria can face the giant crab in a beach" said Artemis. "Global will face the minotaur" mentioned Dionysus. "She'll face them in a wine company" "Shirato can face some Telekhines" said Iris boredly. "Near a lake" "Alexandra will face the Chimera" Demeter said. "She will face the Chimera in a farm" "Jean can face two Laistrygonian giants" said Hecate. "She can fight them in a mountain" "And Nolan can face two empousa" said Poseidon, "In a boat" "Tyler can face some Hydras" said Aeolus boredly. "In a old warehouse" "Jewel will face Medusa" said Athena with her head high. "In a circus" "JJ can face the Furies" said. "In the woods" "Evan will fight some Hydras too" mentioned Zeus. "In an empty airplane" "Hunter can fight Ladon!" screamed Apollo "No Apollo, that's too dangerous and Ladon is the guard of the Apples" "Ugh...fine" he mumbled. "Then he can fight the furies in a jungle." "Adam will fight some Cyclops" said Hephaustus. "In an old Toys company" "Drake can fight the Nemean Lion" said Hades. "In an empty school" "Trinity can fight one hellhound, one manticore and a hydra" said Apollo "In the an empty movie theater" "Charlina can fight some Manticores" said Dionysus "In a farm" "April will fight some Laistrygonian Giants" said Hermes. "In an empty museum" The First Challenges Alex's First Challenge: Alex will be facing a Nemean Lion. Summary coming soon... Luke's First Challenge: Drake's First Challenge: Evan's First Challenge: Trinity's First Challange: Charlina's First Challenge: Zarana's First Challenge: Zarana vs. Stheno. Summary: Zarana defeated Stheno in a Hermes-like way. Zarana Gale's Challenges (The Olympian Games) Nolan Swift's First Challenge Swift must defeat two Empousai on a ship. Sabre Robson's First Challenge Trivia *The Giant Crab that Victoria fights is the same one that Percy fought in The Last Olympian during their fight in the Princess Andromeda.﻿ Category:Fan Fiction Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Kakki10 Category:Tournament Category:The Olympian Games